


На ощупь в темноте

by Vardek



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Detectives, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ударившись головой во время поимки преступника, Магнус теряет зрение. Курт мучается чувством вины и часто навещает его.<br/>(banner by danaRia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

День, когда жизнь Магнуса изменилась, ничем не отличался от других, подобных ему. Ранний подъем, пара глотков кофе и четверть часа в машине по дороге в Управление. Зима выдалась очень снежная, и машины, хоть и с зимними шинами, еле-еле ползли по скользким улицам. Городские службы вели постоянную борьбу с гололедом и явно проигрывали природе. Вообще, по хорошему, ему бы надеть теплые ботинки с тяжелой рифленой подошвой, но Волландер еще вчера предупредил, что им придется объехать несколько адресов, в том числе заглянуть и на место работы убитого, и Магнусу не хотелось иметь вид канадского лесоруба, только вышедшего из дремучей чащи.  
Так и получилось. Едва закончилась утренняя планерка, как Курт махнул ему рукой - мол, собирайся - и первый быстрым шагом направился к выходу из следственного отдела. Магнус со вздохом натянул куртку, мысленно порадовавшись, что успел съесть большое яблоко прямо во время совещания, ведь теперь до самого обеда ему больше ничего не светило.  
Уже в машине Курта, в уютной тишине теплого салона и кресел с подогревом, Магнусу не к месту вспомнилось, как Анне-Бритт однажды во время торопливого перекуса в кафешке неподалеку от Управления шутливо спросила: "Мартинссон, и куда в тебя столько влезает? Такое ощущение, что тебя дома не кормят и ты наедаешься впрок".  
Магнус не стал говорить, что дома его кормить некому - он жил один; он не любил рассказывать о себе, предпочитая отшучиваться и обходиться общими обтекаемыми фразами. Однако Курт тогда успел раньше него, что-то пробурчав про молодой растущий организм, и закрыл тему, переключившись на обсуждение обстоятельств текущего дела. А Магнус тогда еще подумал, что какой, к черту, растущий? Ему уже скоро тридцать будет, а Волландер все смотрит на него, как на мальчишку, требующего постоянного присмотра и опеки.  
Магнус так до сих пор и не смог определиться со своим отношением к такому поведению начальника - раздражало оно его или в чем-то даже нравилось. Наверное, и того, и другого понемногу. Между тем Курт аккуратно припарковал вольво перед небольшим частным домом и заглушил двигатель. Их ждала работа, и все посторонние мысли пришлось срочно выкидывать из головы.  
К обеду они едва-едва закончили с половиной списка людей, с которыми им нужно было увидеться, и Волландер предложил быстро заехать на место работы убитого, а потом можно будет заскочить в хорошо знакомую им обоим закусочную, где кормили не только вкусно, но и очень недорого. Офис располагался в одном из современных зданий, которые самому Мартинссону очень не нравились. Он считал, что их суровый минимализм, закованный в безликий стеклобетон, убивал атмосферу маленького Истада. Магнусу нравился город, в котором он работал, и ему хотелось, чтобы реалии современного мира не добрались до него еще очень и очень долго. Ко всему еще и вход в здание зачем-то выложили скользкими плитами из отполированного псевдомрамора, и всем входящим и выходящим приходилось быть очень осторожными, чтобы не упасть...

***

Курт даже не успел как-то среагировать, когда мужчина, шедший навстречу и уже практически с ними поравнявшийся, вдруг резко остановился, а затем - прежде чем развернуться и рвануть со всех ног прочь - сильно ударил Мартинссона в грудь, отпихивая в сторону. Волландер кинул короткий взгляд на напарника - Магнус от толчка потерял равновесие, поскользнулся на этих паскудных мраморных плитах и упал. Решив, что длинноногая здоровая молодежь вполне успеет сократить разрыв, когда отлепит задницу от холодных плит, Курт первым рванул следом за убегающим мужиком, на ходу доставая пистолет.  
Позже, уже защелкнув наручники на беглеце, Курт наконец задал себе вопрос: а где все это время был Мартинссон?  
Арестованного забрал находившийся неподалеку полицейский патруль, а Волландер вернулся к входу в офисное здание, где он оставил Магнуса. Стоявшую там машину "скорой помощи" с включенными сигнальными огнями и собравшуюся небольшую толпу Курт заметил издалека и перешел с быстрого шага на трусцу. А когда в поле его зрения попали носилки, которые как раз грузили в нутро "скорой", и белое, без кровинки, лицо Мартинссона, лежавшего на них, и вовсе перешел на бег.  
Успел, тяжело дыша и задыхаясь остановился рядом с быстро пакующим переносной спец-кофр пожилым врачом, показал удостоверение и выдохнул в морозный воздух вместе с паром, вырвавшимся изо рта:  
\- Как он? Мой напарник... что с ним?  
Тот мрачно и недружелюбно покосился на него, качнул головой в сторону стоявших рядом людей:  
\- Судя по всему, поскользнулся, ударился головой об угол, - еще один кивок на низкую декоративную тумбу из того же псевдомрамора, наполовину занесенную снегом; на снегу отчетливо виднелись несколько ярко-красных точек. - В сознание не приходит. Сейчас повезем в госпиталь, сделаем снимки, если понадобится, томографию. Поедете с нами?  
Курт кивнул, затем остановился, вспомнил о машине:  
\- Езжайте, я - за вами.

***

Наверное, так выслушивают смертный приговор, который еще лишь предстоит привести в исполнение. Или страшный диагноз, после которого остается только вычеркивать оставшиеся от жизни дни и ждать неизбежного. По мнению Элизабет Кюсслер-Росс, существуют пять стадий принятия смерти: психологический шок и отрицание, озлобление, депрессия, принятие. Магнус прошел их все. Ну, почти. Последние две у него слились в одну, ведь слепота - это еще не смерть. Впрочем, мысль о том, чтобы покончить со всем разом, все чаще приходила ему в голову.  
Он не был рожден слепым, он помнил, какого цвета небо, море, весенние цветы, глаза Курта, наконец. Он любил читать, но подушечки его пальцев еще не стали достаточно чувствительными для того, чтобы начать учить шрифт Брайля; он жизни не представлял себе без того, чтобы каждый вечер не заглянуть на пару-другую любимых сайтов в интернете; он с удовольствием ходил в кино на голливудские блокбастеры, предвкушая спецэффекты, которыми его несомненно собирались удивить специалисты по компьютерной графике.  
Раньше все это было для него так же естественно, как способность дышать. Сейчас же даже пройтись по квартире, не заработав пару-другую свежих синяков, удавалось не всегда. Конечно, ему помогали службы социальной помощи, а узнав, что он живет совсем один, бывшие коллеги тоже изредка забегали, чтобы спросить, не нужно ли ему чего. И всегда этот бесящий, выводящий из себя вопрос: "Как у тебя дела?", - с которого начинался любой из их визитов.  
С работниками соцсервиса было проще. Они готовили еду, убирались по дому, ходили за покупками и даже читали ему короткие сводки новостей. На этом их вторжение в его жизнь заканчивалось, и за эту отрешенную профессиональную холодность Магнус был им даже благодарен. Когда же приходила Анне-Бритт или на полчаса забегала вечно куда-то торопящаяся Лиза, он всей кожей чувствовал исходящую от них жалость.  
И от этого становилось еще тоскливее. И подступала ненависть на все на свете: на тот злополучный день, на толкнувшего его преступника, на Курта, который шел тогда чуть позади, на самого себя, в конце концов, и на чертовы тяжелые ботинки, которые он тогда так и не надел. В его голове теснилось столько всевозможных "если бы"... Бессильных и пустых в невозможности что-либо изменить.  
Конечно, врачи пытались дать ему надежду, говорили, что в его случае зрение еще может вернуться, что не все потеряно, что человеческий мозг еще недостаточно изучен, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что Магнус больше никогда не будет видеть. Но что ему было до их слов, когда его теперь постоянно окружала непроглядная мгла? И как жить дальше? Да и стоит ли? Зная, что это такое - быть зрячим, Магнус не видел смысла продолжать существование в полной темноте, когда самые обыденные вещи внезапно стали мучительной неподъемной ношей, которую он не был уверен, что сможет нести.  
Временами у него случались вспышки безумной ярости, которые, по уверениям врачей, тоже были вполне нормальными в его состоянии. Но только он все же научился сдерживаться после того, как швырнув и разбив о стену стакан, потом долго ползал по полу, собирая осколки, не в силах остановить злые колючие слезы и не чувствуя порезов, остающихся на пальцах. Так его и нашла соцработница, у которой были ключи от его квартиры. Магнусу было мучительно стыдно, пока она бинтовала ему руки, убирала с пола остатки стакана и смывала его кровь. Стыдно за вспышку злости, за разбитый стакан, за слепоту и неуклюжесть, за беспомощность; за то, что он, сильный взрослый мужчина, стал обузой на плечах общества.  
При всем этом принять помощь родителей и сестры, уехать из Истада, Магнус тоже не мог. Точнее, не хотел. Здесь ему многое было знакомо, стало близким, своим. А там, в чужом и незнакомом городе, в который переехали его родители, под их взглядами, утопая в их жалости... Он бы сошел с ума.  
И еще здесь был Курт. Инспектор Волландер.  
Он тоже заходил к Магнусу, даже чаще, чем остальные. Шумно вздыхал и переминался с ноги на ногу на пороге всякий раз, прежде чем зайти, молча готовил чай и так же молча сидел в гостиной, не зная, что сказать и как себя вести. Захлебываясь в собственной вине и не желая делить ее с кем-либо еще. Этой вины было столько, что за ней жалость почти не чувствовалась. Во всяком случае, не так остро, как с Анне-Бритт, Лизой, Найбергом и парой патрульных офицеров, с которыми Магнус приятельствовал.  
И все же мысль о том, чтобы уйти, посещала Магнуса все чаще и чаще, стала практически желанной по мере того, как он глубже скатывался в депрессию. Оставалось только продумать все до мелочей: когда и как. Он не хотел, чтобы его нашли прежде, чем все будет кончено.

***

Рабочий день все тянулся и тянулся, как жевательная резинка, которая давно потеряла вкус, и Волландер уже готов был на стены лезть от желания вырваться, наконец, из управления на свежий воздух. Уже не такой холодный, как три месяца назад, а пахнущий медленно, шаг за шагом наступающей весной.  
Сегодня у него в планах было заехать к Мартинссону, проведать, как он там. Уже столько времени прошло, а Курт все никак не мог простить себе то, что так бездумно рванулся в тот день, когда все случилось, за убегающим преступником. Что не пригляделся внимательнее к упавшему Магнусу, не остановился, не подошел, не удостоверился, что с тем все в порядке. Конечно, он осознавал, что, даже случись все иначе, он ничем бы не смог помочь, парень все равно потерял бы зрение с его присутствием или без оного. Но и прекратить обвинять себя во всем произошедшем тоже был не в силах.  
Наверное, поэтому Курт так часто и заезжал к Мартинссону в свободное время, сидел с ним, всей кожей чувствуя зависшую между ними тишину. А после, когда Магнус нашел способ ее разрушить, вместе слушая музыку. У них на удивление были схожие вкусы, и хотя Курт не знал и половины песен, которые нравились Мартинссону, принимал это новое с удовольствием, вместо обычного раздражения от современного популярного грохота, шума и пустой лирики.  
А потом постепенно они начали говорить. Точнее, это сам Курт говорил.  
О новостях в отделе, о текущих расследованиях, о Линде, о разводе с женой; о том, как порой тоскливо одному, как хочется плюнуть на все, купить дом, завести собаку и никогда больше даже на шаг не приближаться к этой паскудной работе. Говорил о том, как часто не понимает современную молодежь, о постоянном чувстве потерянности в разговорах с дочерью, о ее поступках, которые ему не понятны, о чуждой логике, о разнице во взглядах на вещи и пропасти между поколениями.  
Он говорил о политике, о ценах на бензин и новой кафешке, открывшейся недалеко от Управления; о щедро посыпаемых солью дорогах, превратившихся в жидкое серое месиво; о сломавшемся под тяжестью снега дереве в его саду; о принтере, с которым у него по-прежнему идет война не на жизнь, а на смерть.  
Он вспоминал отца и его картины, тягу писать одни и те же пейзажи, даже если утро начиналось с мысли нарисовать хоть раз что-то другое; о том, что эта тяга перешла и к нему самому, заставляя раз за разом возвращаться в знакомый, как свои пять пальцев, следственный отдел, чтобы снова погрузиться в мир убийств, воровства, человеческой подлости и лжи.  
Курт говорил и говорил, а сам думал об одиночестве, о тоске по кому-то рядом, кто мог бы слушать его вот так же, как Магнус - молча, не перебивая, внимательно, не пропуская ни единого слова. С кем можно было бы сидеть по вечерам на диване, читать книги, пить вино, готовить завтраки и болтать о всяких пустяках, вроде оторвавшейся на рубашке пуговице или дыре на одном из недавно купленных носков.  
И постепенно Волландер привык к тому, что снова и снова, словно его тянуло сюда, возвращается в маленькую квартиру Мартинссона, и к тому, что знает, где здесь что лежит. Он не забывал разуваться в прихожей, снимал слишком теплый для жарко натопленной гостиной свитер, даже забирался с ногами на диван, глубоко утопая в его уютных подушках. Пока однажды его не пронзило мыслью о том, что ему здесь хорошо. Именно здесь, с Магнусом, а вовсе не в осточертевшем холодном холостяцком бунгало, где он так и не смог почувствовать себя дома.  
А вместе с этим осознанием постепенно пришло и совсем иное, одновременно знакомое и пугающее чувство. Оно обдавало жаром, когда их с Магнусом пальцы случайно соприкасались; полузабыто тянуло внизу живота, стоило ему посмотреть на светлое, хаотично вьющееся облако льняных волос, окутывающих голову Магнуса воздушным ореолом; притягивало взгляд к его не таким уж и широким плечам, которые, однако, вовсе не были хрупкими. И совсем скоро Курт уже начал думать о руках Мартинссона и о тонких длинных пальцах, и что эти руки и пальцы могут с ним сделать, сколько удовольствия принести одним лишь прикосновением. Совершенно невозможным, но от этого не менее желанным.  
И самый первый раз, когда у него неожиданно встало прямо в душе, мощно и вопреки даже ледяной воде, которой Курт стыдливо пытался охладить внезапный приступ полнейшего безумия; когда после, все еще шумно дыша и слегка вздрагивая от пробегающих по его телу волн уходящего наслаждения, он сел прямо на кафельный пол и долго не двигался с места, пока вода наконец не стала обжигающе холодной; когда его щеки все еще алели от одного воспоминания, о чьих ласках ему так сладко мечталось... Тот первый раз обрушился на него с ясностью откровения и оставил после себя терпкую горечь надвигающегося безумия.  
И нужно было бы убежать, прекратить ходить снова и снова к Магнусу, попытаться забыть о его существовании, запереть удушающее чувство вины вперемешку с желанием на тысячу замков в самой глубине души. Но тогда что-либо делать было уже поздно. Для Курта Магнус превратился в наркотик, однажды подсев на который, отказаться от новой дозы было уже невозможно.  
И сейчас он снова, в который раз, проехал по знакомому маршруту полгорода, поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, к такой же знакомой до последней царапины и местечек с облупившейся краской двери.  
Вот только на звонок никто ему не ответил.  
Внутренне холодея, Курт снова вжал кнопку, слыша приглушенный звук переливчатой трели внутри квартиры. Если бы Магнус куда-то ушел, соцработник, неизменно сопровождавший его, оставил бы записку на двери. Если бы парень был дома, то давно открыл бы. Память всколыхнулась полузабытым: "Мне ее выбить? Хочешь, я ее выбью?" И Курт понял, что сейчас ему точно так же, как тогда Магнусу, хочется выбить эту чертову дверь. Тем более, что на этот раз она все же открывалась внутрь.  
Волландеру было знакомо ощущение утекающего сквозь пальцы времени. Оно приходило редко и еще реже обманывало его.  
Звук выстрела оглушающе громко пронесся по лестничной клетке. Всего один, точно в механизм замка. Почти одновременно открылась дверь рядом, выглянул сосед - словно специально поджидал, - и уставился на Волландера большими испуганными глазами.  
\- Полиция! - рявкнул Курт и, больше не теряя ни секунды, пинком распахнул дверь в квартиру Мартинссона.  
Внутри было тихо, и Волландер даже засомневался: может, на самом деле Магнус куда-то ушел, а соцслужащий забыл написать записку. Всякое бывает. Но уже в следующее мгновение заметил полоску света, вырывающуюся из-под неплотно прикрытой двери в ванную комнату и бросился туда.  
У Мартинссона была современная ванная: очень светлая, практически белая, со сверкающим хромом кранов и мягким ворсом сиреневых ковриков на полу. Многие сейчас предпочитали пользоваться исключительно душевыми кабинами, но у Магнуса была роскошная ванна, явно дорогая, намного глубже и длиннее стандартных моделей. И сейчас внутри этой наполненной практически до краев ванны все было красным.  
Когда до шокированного этим зрелищем Волландера дошло, что именно он видит, из его горла вырвался короткий отчаянный крик. Над поверхностью виднелись только голова и плечи Магнуса, и Курт принялся вытаскивать парня из горячей воды. Тот был тяжелым и безвольным, одежда Мартинссона намокла и придавала ему еще больше веса. Курт с надсадным хрипом положил парня на пол и только затем сообразил проверить, жив ли тот еще. Сильно надавив Магнусу на шею, Волландер с облегчением почувствовал слабые толчки и приказал появившемуся на пороге все тому же соседу:  
\- Вызывай "скорую", он еще жив. И принеси полотенца, все, что найдешь. В спальне, в шкафу.  
Волландер был несказанно рад, что настолько хорошо освоился в квартире Мартинссона, чтобы не только знать, что тот никогда не хранил полотенца в ванной, но и иметь представление, где их искать. Следом он осмотрел кисти Магнуса, с облегчением отметив, что тот повредил только запястья. В ином случае у него вряд ли оставались бы шансы на спасение. И как же Курт был сейчас на него зол. Злость ослепляла его до такой степени, что ему хотелось схватить лежавшее перед ним бессознательное тело и хорошенько его встряхнуть. И заехать Магнусу по морде тоже бы не помешало. Но это потом, если тот выживет.  
Пока что Курт только крепко перетянул запястья Мартинссона полотенцами и, переложив парня себе на колени, крепко его обнял. Ему было наплевать, что он сам промок до нитки и весь измазался кровью; плевать, что вид у него наверняка был полубезумный. Курт был в состоянии только считать уходящие секунды и сжимать в объятиях Магнуса, сбивчиво и сквозь слезы умоляя того не уходить. Не оставлять его снова одного.

***

Магнус сидел на больничной койке, спустив с нее ноги и низко опустив голову. Перед ним от стены к стене метался Волландер, звуки его шагов сливались в одно сплошное "шррх-шррх-шррх".  
Курт был в бешенстве.  
Он уже высказал Мартинссону все, что думает о его выходке, и да, даже с наслаждением потряс за грудки, благо парень уже был одет и готовился покинуть больницу.  
\- Идиот! Боже, какой же ты идиот! - снова взорвался Волландер новым потоком яростных слов, чувствуя, как предательски дрожит его голос. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебе теперь светит, а? Хотя бы догадываешься?  
Мартинссон съежился еще больше, явно мечтая стать чем-то маленьким и незаметным, помотал головой.  
\- А светит тебе, придурок ты эдакий, психушка и душеспасительные беседы с местным мозгоправом. И досмотр вещей каждые сутки. И таблетки горстями. И один хрен знает, что это таблетки способны сделать с твоей и без того больной головой!  
Когда Курт впервые услышал от лечащего врача такое радикальное решение всех проблем с одиноким слепым парнишкой, который явно был не в состоянии справиться с недавним увечьем, у него возникло жгучее желание придушить этого эскулапа на месте. Они не знали Мартинссона так, как его знал Курт. Они не понимали, что это - самый худший из всех возможных способов удержать парня от второй попытки. Не справятся, не уследят, как бы ни старались. Магнус мог быть дьявольски изворотливым и хитрым, если ему это было зачем-то нужно. И Волландер не собирался рисковать. Кроме того, сама мысль о том, что Мартинссона могут запереть в доме для душевнобольных, вызывала у него отвращение.  
Курту пришлось использовать все доступные ему рычаги влияния, чтобы пошатнуть уверенность врачей в том, что они считали лучшим для их пациента. Конечно же, просто так ничего не делается, и Волландеру пришлось взвалить на себя огромную ответственность. Когда Лиза узнала, на что он подписался, то сказала ему пару "ласковых".  
Громко и очень экспрессивно.  
Но дело сделано, слово дано, бумаги подписаны, вещи перевезены. Дороги назад для Курта не было.  
Еще раз бросив разъяренный взгляд на Мартинссона, Волландер наконец прекратил метаться от стены к стене:  
\- Ладно, пойдем. Пора убираться отсюда. Ненавижу больницы.  
\- Я тоже, - практически прошептал Магнус.  
Курт хотел было ответить, но вовремя прикусил язык. На ум пока приходили только ругательства, но все же нужно было успокоиться.  
Дорога до дома прошла в тишине, Мартинссон сидел, слепо уставившись прямо перед собой, поджав губы и нахохлившись, как обиженный воробей. Иногда он поднимал руки, чтобы рефлекторно, бездумно поправить воротник, и Курт невольно со свистом втягивал в себя воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, каждый раз кидая взгляд на полоски белых бинтов, выглядывающих из рукавов куртки. Врачи сказали, заживет. Шрамы останутся надолго, но со временем потускнеют и они. Очень со временем.  
Уже в квартире Курт оставил Мартинссона в прихожей - не маленький, уж в собственном доме найдет дорогу - и ушел на кухню. Ему нужно было хоть немного побыть одному. Иначе он снова сорвется и наорет на парня. А тому, пожалуй, было уже достаточно.  
Курт не знал, сколько так простоял, глядя в окно и не видя ничего перед собой. Прошло несколько дней, а у него перед глазами до сих пор все отливало красным. Это был один из самых худших дней его жизни, и ему не хотелось бы когда-либо снова пережить что-то подобное.  
Из спальни, в которую ушел Магнус, закрыв за собой дверь, донесся один-единственный приглушенный звук.  
Всхлип.  
"Черт, этого еще не хватало".  
Магнус обнаружился лежащим на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и беззвучно плачущим. Его плечи тряслись, пальцы судорожно сжимались и разжимались, на обнаженной шее блестели бисеринки пота. Чувствуя себя совершенно неподготовленным к такому, Волландер прошел в комнату и присел на краешек постели, чуть поколебавшись, положил руку парню на плечо:  
\- Ну, что ты... что ты...  
Мартинссон замер, как испуганный звереныш, мышцы под ладонью Курта напряглись, закаменели. А потом Магнус резко поднялся, сбрасывая с плеча руку, и прокричал, глядя куда-то мимо сидящего на постели мужчины:  
\- Я хотел уйти! Понимаешь, ты, ублюдок! Я хотел этого! А ты... ты... Ненавижу! - он попытался ударить Волландера, но не рассчитал, и тот легко перехватил его кулак.  
А следом, повинуясь какому-то совершенно первобытному инстинкту, Курт опрокинул Магнуса на кровать и навалился следом, заламывая ему руки над головой, сжимая забинтованные запястья в жесткой хватке, забыв, что причиняет боль.  
\- А ты? Ты понимаешь, что пытался сделать? Неблагодарный, легкомысленный щенок! Вечно думаешь только о себе. Что плохо только тебе! Что больно только тебе! Ты подумал о том, что ты уйдешь, а я останусь! Один! И до конца жизни... - голос сорвался, Курт захлебнулся, когда горло сжало болезненным спазмом, и, разом обессилев, уткнулся лбом Магнусу в плечо.  
\- Тебе-то какое до меня дело? - всхлипнул Мартинссон, оставив попытки вырваться. - Ты ведь меня терпеть не можешь. И приходишь сюда исключительно из мазохизма. Из твоего собственного дурацкого чувства вины. Так кто тут думает только о себе?  
Должно быть, Магнус хотел его задеть, ударить по больному, пока есть возможность, раз уж у них случился такой яркий вечер откровений. Но Курт только горько рассмеялся ему в плечо, расслабил пальцы, безжалостно стискивающие запястья парня, и, приподнявшись на локтях и нависнув над ним, прошептал:  
\- Идиот, какой же ты все-таки идиот, Магнус... Да, я виню себя в том, что с тобой случилось. Любой бы винил. А вот прихожу я сюда потому, что влюбился. Как мальчишка, по уши. Лишь бы увидеть лишний раз, услышать, побыть рядом.  
\- Но... Как?.. Я думал...  
Мартинссон явно временно потерял способность внятно выражать свои мысли, и Курт не выдержал соблазна. Слишком горячим было распластанное под ним тело, слишком близко аккуратные, четко очерченные губы, прикосновение к которым Волландер часто себе представлял. Так часто, что сдержаться и не попробовать, какие они, эти губы, на вкус, неожиданно стало просто невозможно.  
И будь, что будет.


	2. Chapter 2

В это утро Магнус проснулся даже раньше будильника, что с ним, на самом деле, случалось очень и очень редко. Да, он был соней и обожал понежиться в постели подольше, в идеале - вообще до полудня и, желательно, с Куртом под боком. Однако последнее случалось тоже редко, только когда у Волландера случался выходной. Сегодняшний день был рабочим.  
Разбудил Магнуса нахальный солнечный лучик, пробравшийся между складок тяжелых штор внутрь и пригревшийся на его руке. От этого тепла он и проснулся. С тех пор, как он ослеп, всего остальные чувства обострились по максимуму, словно пытаясь как-то скомпенсировать отсутствие зрения. В том числе и поверхность кожи стала намного более чувствительной, чем раньше. И Курт этим совершенно бессовестно пользовался, доводя Магнуса своими ласками до полузабытья, прежде чем подвести на самую грань и шагнуть через нее вместе с ним.  
О том, что Волландер давно ушел на работу, говорил и запах свежего кофе, просачивающийся с кухни в спальню. Оставленная включенной кофеварка была своеобразной запиской Магнусу: "Умчался, увидимся вечером, не скучай". За несколько месяцев, что они жили вместе, таких мелочей, которые не требовали пояснений и делались буквально на автомате, накопилось приличное количество.  
И каждый раз, когда Магнус думал о том, как сильно Курту пришлось перекроить свою жизнь, сколько всего изменить, подстроить под слепого партнера, у него в груди разливалось теплое чувство благодарности. Волландер стал тем единственным человеком, который решился сделать шаг в темноту и протянуть ему, заблудившемуся в ней, руку помощи. И Магнус не мог, просто не знал, как выразить, что чувствует каждый раз, когда Курт возвращается по вечерам домой, раз за разом напоминая, что он больше не один.  
Пора было вставать и встречать новый день.  
Откинув одеяло и поднявшись, Магнус потянулся и прошлепал босиком к шкафу. Провел кончиками пальцев по аккуратной стопке брюк на полке, выбрал те, что были полегче, из тонкого - если он правильно помнил, бежевого - льна. Приближалась середина лета, и в Истаде было довольно жарко. Подбирая рубашку из тех, что висели на вешалках и были тщательно отглажены, он покривился - опять среди его собственных затесалась одна, принадлежавшая Курту - и перевесил ее на положенное место, на правую половину общей перекладины.  
Носки... вот с ними у Магнуса все еще были проблемы. Как он ни старался, отличить на ощупь свои от куртовых ему не удавалось. Впрочем, учитывая, что большую часть из них Курт же ему и купил, это не было чем-то удивительным. Пошарив рукой по днищу шкафа и наткнувшись на небольшую коробку без крышки, полную аккуратно свернутых матерчатых валиков, Мартинссон довольно усмехнулся.  
Они долго воевали, пока Курт наконец не смирился с тем, что Магнус ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирался носить чужие носки. "Мы пьем кофе из одной кружки, целуемся, вместе спим и принимаем душ, трахаемся, в конце концов, - громко поражался Курт, - но мои носки тебя не устраивают?" И все же, в итоге Волландер вполне ожидаемо капитулировал и смирился с тем фактом, что теперь после каждой глобальной стирки ему приходилось разбирать чистые носки и делить их на две кучки, следя за тем, чтобы они не перепутались.  
Едва Магнус вышел на кухню, как ему в ладонь ткнулся холодный влажный нос, а следом по пальцам скользнул слегка шершавый собачий поцелуй. Улла, его девочка, его хранительница. Она появилась в их доме неожиданно и без предупреждения. Курт тогда вернулся домой не один, а явно с гостем, незнакомым, заставившим его насторожиться. Магнус вообще не любил принимать у себя незнакомцев, а ослепнув, стал заведомо относиться к ним с опаской и недоверием.  
Только вместо так необходимого ему объяснения, Курт в полной тишине осторожно взял его за руку и потянул за собой. А затем Магнус почувствовал под пальцами густую шелковистую шерсть, тепло собачьего тела и буквально всем своим существом ощутил исходящую от животного радость от встречи. "Улла. Ее зовут Улла, и она твоя", - тихо сказал Волландер, и в его голосе Магнусу послышалось радостное облегчение от удавшегося сюрприза. Спустя еще пару таких вечерних визитов Улла осталась с ними насовсем, и теперь Магнус уже не представлял себе, как они обходились без нее раньше.  
Мартинссон так и не узнал, чего стоило Курту пропихнуть его на самую верхушку списка ожидающих собак-поводырей. Многие порой ждали годами, но Волландер подключил все свои связи и, как это часто и бывало, когда его целиком захватывала какая-то идея, своего все же добился. Улла была золотистым ретривером, по крайней мере, так утверждал Курт. А еще он часто шутил, что на улице Магнус и Улла смотрятся почти родственниками, намекая на цвет его светлых волос. Впрочем, подобные подначки Мартинссон привычно пропускал мимо ушей. Так же, как и анекдоты про блондинок.  
На кухне Магнус первым делом подошел к холодильнику и ощупал его верхний правый край. Обнаружив там магнит в форме ниндзяковской звездочки - Курт клялся и божился, что это солнышко, - Мартинссон довольно улыбнулся: на плите его ждала накрытая крышкой сковородка с яичницей и беконом. В точности, как он любил. У них была целая система разных посланий на основе магнитов. Клубника означала, что его ждут уже готовые тосты. Гроздь винограда намекала на то, что в микроволновке можно было обнаружить только сваренную овсяную кашу. А вот сердце говорило: "Извини, торопился и не успел ничего приготовить. Люблю".  
Конечно, не все было безоблачным и спокойным, и совсем без ссор не обходилось. Куда ж без них, особенно если поселить в одной не такой уж и большой квартире двух "настолько упрямых баранов, как мы с тобой". И если уж они ругались, то делали это самозабвенно и громко. И да, не обходилось и без неуверенности в себе со стороны Магнуса, и вспышек яркого темперамента со стороны Курта.  
У каждого из них были свои страхи. Волландер все еще боялся надолго оставлять его одного, в одночасье разучившись доверять и высматривая малейшие признаки приближающейся очередной волны депрессии. Магнус же слишком хорошо помнил, что у Курта когда-то была жена. С которой тот в итоге развелся. И страшился того дня, когда его мимолетное счастье закончится, когда он снова останется один в кромешной темноте. Эти обоюдные страхи постепенно, с каждым новым днем, отступали, но окончательно от них избавиться не получалось ни у того, ни у другого.  
Однажды Магнус спросил, что заставило Курта оставить жену и не слишком ли часто они сами ссорятся. Курт долго не отвечал, явно прокручивая его слова в голове, поворачивая их и так и эдак, ища скрытый в них корень беспокойства. А затем просто подошел ближе, обнял, крепко прижал к себе и горячо зашептал в самое ухо: "После ссор с Ингой мне хотелось уйти из дома и не возвращаться как можно дольше. Мы причиняли друг другу боль. Намеренно. Отчетливо сознавая, что смысл наших ссор не в каких-то неурядицах, а в том, чтобы задеть другого посильнее, унизить и оскорбить. Мы с тобой... Я не хочу никуда уходить, когда мы ругаемся. Каждая наша размолвка больше похожа на упражнение в остроумии и большую часть времени я занят скорее тем, чтобы не рассмеяться, чем желанием выйти победителем. Ты не Инга. Не сравнивай. Это совсем другое. Мы... другие".

***

Магнус позвал Уллу, прицепил жесткий поводок-поручень к ее сбруе и вышел из дома. Сегодня ему хотелось прийти на работу пораньше, чтобы успеть перекинуться парой слов с уходящей утренней сменой. И да, теперь он работал. Ничего сложного, обычная ручная сборка простых деталей на одной из фабрик неподалеку от его дома, не требующая особых умственных усилий. И это его вполне устраивало, можно было отпустить течение мыслей на свободу, пока руки привычно выполняли заученные до автоматизма движения.  
В их цехе Магнус был не единственным слепым, там работало еще несколько человек. Однако ближе всех он сошелся с тихой и обычно молчаливой девушкой, которую звали Нина. Они вместе обедали во время перерыва, им было по дороге домой. У Нины не было своей собаки-поводыря, и она часто играла с Уллой, гладила ее, шептала ей ласковые слова.  
Нина была слепой от рождения и, зная, что он потерял зрение совсем недавно, старалась не затрагивать все еще больную для него тему. Однако порой просто не могла удержаться, и тогда ему приходилось отдуваться, чтобы ответить на не самые простые вопросы. Как выглядит море в шторм? Правда ли солнце такое яркое, что на него нельзя смотреть, не прищурившись?  
Был у них и разговор о том, что Магнусу вообще от нее нужно. Она ему нравится?  
И он, запинаясь и краснея, признался ей, что на самом деле гей. И живет с любимым мужчиной. Да, тем самым, который иногда забирает их с Уллой после работы. И да, Курт старше его и намного, но какое это имеет значение, если они хотят быть вместе?  
А Нина смущенно призналась, что не понимает, почему когда двое мужчин любят друга - это часто считается неприличным. А вот позволять своим детям кричать на всю улицу: "Ой, смотри, смотри, слепая идет!" - это нормально. Она рассказала Магнусу, как это, ощущать себя отверженной с детства. Слушать тишину в толпе, когда хочется с кем-то поговорить, выплеснуть все то, что накопилось в душе. И нет, он не нравится ей в том самом смысле. Но с ним отчего-то легко и просто. И делиться секретами и мыслями не так страшно и стыдно. И ей бы хотелось когда-нибудь познакомиться с Куртом. Ведь если он принял Магнуса таким, какой он есть, значит он должен быть очень хорошим человеком.  
Половина смены прошла как обычно, наступил длинный перерыв, и Нина с Магнусом устроились с кофе и сандвичами на улице, на заднем дворе фабрики.  
\- Интересно, какого цвета небо?  
\- Голубого, - пожал плечами Магнус.  
\- Да, я знаю. Но... какое оно?  
Он задумался. Его всегда вгоняли в мысленный ступор такие вопросы. Как объяснить никогда не видевшему небо, да что там, вообще никогда ничего не видевшему человеку, какое оно, это небо?  
\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовала мороженое с мятой?  
\- Да, необычное, но очень вкусное, - рассмеялась Нина.  
\- Оно мне напоминает небо. У меня вообще многое ассоциируется почему-то с едой. Я так помню то, что больше никогда не увижу. Мятное мороженое - это небо. Свежее, не приторное и не слишком сладкое, с ускользающим вкусом. Как голубой цвет, ровный и спокойный. Добавь к такому мороженому карамель - и получится летнее небо, теплое, жаркое, яркое. Шоколад или орехи - осень в солнечный день... - Магнус смолк, чувствуя себя неловко за такие детские мысли.  
Нина робко коснулась его руки, словно чувствуя его изменившееся настроение:  
\- Завтра я пойду и куплю мятное мороженое. И шоколад, и орехи, и карамель. И может быть, у меня получится увидеть небо таким, каким его помнишь ты.

***

Странно было, что это не случилось раньше. У них с Магнусом было несколько счастливых месяцев, в течение которых их никто не дергал, не задавал вопросов, не интересовался их отношениями. На работе Курт просто сказал, что после неудавшейся попытки самоубийства с Магнусом должен кто-то жить. Иначе его поместят в психиатрическую лечебницу. А они слишком долго работали вместе, чтобы Волландер позволил этому случиться.  
И все приняли это. Не как само собой разумеющееся, но как что-то, что Курт должен был сделать. Для себя. Ни Лиза, ни Анне-Бритт, ни Найберг не были совсем уж безразличными к тому, что случилось с Мартинссоном. И они понимали, как сильно корил себя сам Курт за то, что это случилось практически на его глазах и он ничего не мог сделать. Коллеги решили, что Волландер так справляется с собственным чувством вины, и оставили эту тему, больше ее не поднимая. И его это полностью устраивало. Не нужно было объяснять, с какой такой стати он внезапно воспылал чувствами к бывшему подчиненному, с которым до этого проработал бок о бок много лет.  
Однако рано или поздно все заканчивается, подошел к концу и этот затянувшийся период абсолютного спокойствия и мира с самим собой. И теперь он шел по аллее с Линдой и пытался найти правильные слова, чтобы объяснить дочери, почему в его доме живет теперь кто-то другой. И как так получилось, что он переехал. И почему выглядит непривычно довольным, подтянутым и... да, счастливым.  
\- У тебя точно кто-то есть, - улыбнулась Линда, в который раз искоса взглянув на отца.  
\- Угадала, - кивнул он.  
\- Давно?  
\- Полгода? - ненадолго задумался он, внутренне поражаясь тому, сколько уже прошло времени с того дня, как он в первый раз поцеловал Магнуса. - Да, что-то около того.  
Магнус тогда ответил на его поцелуй. Вначале робко, едва ли не со страхом, словно не до конца веря в происходящее, а затем все увереннее, падая сам и увлекая за собой Курта в омут с каждой секундой разгорающегося все сильнее желания. В тот вечер у них так ничего и не случилось, а также и в следующий, и в следующий за ним. И, наверное, это было самым лучшим решением - сначала привыкнуть к изменившимся отношениям и друг другу, прежде чем идти дальше.  
\- И вы живете вместе. У нее или сняли дом? - задала новый вопрос Линда.  
Волландер почувствовал, что краснеет, и потупился, не зная, как потактичнее признаться дочери в том, что...  
\- Хмм... У него, - наконец выдавил Курт из себя.  
Линда резко остановилась и преградила ему дорогу:  
\- Прости? Ты сказал...  
\- Ты не ослышалась. У него.  
\- Ты живешь с мужчиной? - дочь округлила глаза и явно все еще не до конца ему верила. - Три раза ха-ха! Это шутка такая, да, пап?  
Волландер только молча отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Но... Постой... Так ты из-за этого развелся с мамой? Ты понял, что гей и...  
\- Не вмешивай сюда Ингу, - скривился Курт, - она не имеет к этому никакого отношения. И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я ушел.  
\- И тебе с ним лучше, чем было с мамой? Нет, погоди, не отвечай!  
Линда явно приняла новости излишне близко к сердцу, и Волландер уже начал жалеть, что все же ей признался. Ему не нравилось сердитое выражение лица дочери. Ему казалось, что уж она-то должна была спокойно отнестись к его отношениям с другим мужчиной. Ведь сейчас это не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. И наблюдая за ее реакцией, Курт решил пока не раскрывать все карты до последней. Во всяком случае, ей вовсе было не обязательно знать, что он живет с хорошо знакомым ей Магнусом. Не хватало еще и парня вмешивать в проблемы, которые его совершенно не касались. У него и своих хватало в избытке.  
\- Ну, и какой он? Чем же он так привлек сурового Курта Волландера? - с легко читающейся насмешкой спросила Линда.  
\- Какой-какой. Обыкновенный, - пожал плечами он, но все же не до конца еще верил, что дочь совершенно против его связи, и попытался объяснить: - Он домосед, умный и немного старомодный, не такой, как современная молодежь. С необычным чувством юмора. Он любит музыку и нашу собаку, Уллу. Мне с ним... хорошо. И, наверное, это главное.  
Однако из всего им сказанного Линда явно уловила лишь одно:  
\- Современная молодежь? Так вот в чем дело... Кажется, я поняла: ты нашел себе молодого мальчика и играешь с ним в семью? - ее лицо скривилось от отвращения.  
\- Нет, это совсем не то, о чем ты думаешь. Да, он младше меня, но...  
\- Замолчи! Пожалуйста, замолчи. Я не хочу больше ничего слышать! - Линда отступила от него на несколько шагов. - Да и видеть тебя сейчас не хочу!  
Курт остался стоять в одиночестве, беспомощно глядя в след практически убегающей дочери, и не знал, как у него получилось снова все испортить? И почему в голову не пришли те самые нужные слова, которые помогли бы Линде его понять. И принять Магнуса. Пожалуй, было хорошо, что Курт так и не назвал его имени. Неизвестно, чем бы в итоге закончилась эта встреча с дочерью. Все могло сложиться еще хуже, чем сейчас.  
Впервые за много месяцев Курту не хотелось возвращаться домой. Он попросту не хотел приносить с собой в уютную квартиру Магнуса весь груз разочарования и обиды на дочь. Магнус обязательно почувствует. И начнет расспрашивать. А Курт не сможет ему солгать - он давно уже понял, что физически не способен лгать этому парню - и выложит все, как на духу. И вечер будет испорчен.  
Нет. Лучше всего будет пойди в какой-нибудь бар. И пусть он вернется домой поздно и пьяным, но хотя бы этот вечер Магнус проведет в счастливом неведении.  
Да, так будет лучше. Для всех.

***

Было уже поздно, а Курта все не было. Обычно он звонил, предупреждал, что задержится, но сегодня от него полная тишина. И Мартинссон поймал себя на том, что волнуется, не случилось ли чего. Конечно, он мог позвонить в Управление, если не прямо в следственный отдел, то хотя бы в дежурку или в приемную. Там его хорошо знают и помнят, и, конечно же, разыщут его пропавшего старшего инспектора. Но Магнусу не хотелось играть роль ревнивой жены и не было большого желания говорить с кем-либо с бывшей работы. Начнутся обязательные расспросы, и его снова окатит волной чужого ненужного сочувствия. К тому же, если с Куртом что-то случилось, ему и так позвонят. Или отправят патрульных прямо домой.  
Магнус без аппетита сжевал кусок вчерашнего холодного пирога, запил его крепким кофе и устроился вместе с Уллой на полу в гостиной. Возня с собакой отлично помогала успокоить нервы и занять время.  
А потом зазвонил телефон. Домашний.  
Этот номер знали разве что на бывшей работе, но и коллеги практически всегда звонили Мартинссону на мобильный.  
\- Да? - он так разволновался, что забыл представиться.  
\- Это квартира Курта Волландера? - незнакомый и очень холодный женский голос. - Мне дали этот номер в Управлении.  
\- Да. Только его сейчас...  
\- А мне нужны вы, - отрезала она, не дослушав фразу до конца. - Вы ведь его любовник?  
Магнус поморщился - почему-то он терпеть не мог это слово.  
\- Да, но... С кем я говорю?  
\- С его дочерью, Линдой Волландер...  
Магнус хотел было поздороваться с ней еще раз и представиться, наконец, но она не дала ему даже шанса.  
\- ... и мне интересно, вы специально разрушаете ему жизнь? Вы ведь молоды, да? Он сам сказал, что вы намного младше его. Так какого черта вам сдался мой отец? Поиграться и бросить? Вытянуть из него деньги? Или вам нравится играть в "папочку"?  
\- Нет, нет... Я его л... - она только саркастично рассмеялась, угадав слово, которое Магнус пытался сказать.  
\- Любите? Не смешите меня. Мой отец - больной диабетом инспектор полиции, по которому уже пенсия плачет. У него скверный характер и ужасные привычки, а единственная любовь в его жизни - это его работа. Вам рядом с ним места нет. Из-за вас мой отец теряет последний шанс на то, чтобы найти себе нормальную женщину, жениться, снова обрести семью. Что вы можете ему предложить? Себя самого и вашу собаку? Вы считаете, что это любовь? Если вы действительно любите, то должны его отпустить.  
Магнус больше не сказал ни слова, он просто сидел на полу, прижимая к уху телефонную трубку, и слушал жестокие слова, которые говорила ему эта новая, странная и незнакомая Линда Волландер. А когда наконец раздались короткие гудки, медленно поднялся и ушел в спальню. Ему было о чем подумать.

***

С того вечера прошла неделя. Долгая неделя, полная взаимных недомолвок и отчужденности. Курт с самого утра уходил на работу и возвращался очень поздно, порой от него ощутимо пахло алкоголем. И не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что его тяготит встреча с дочерью, о которой он Магнусу и словом не обмолвился. Если бы не тот вечерний звонок Линды, Мартинссон так бы ни о чем и не узнал.  
Сам Магнус был даже рад тому, что его вечера проходили без Курта. Он много размышлял о том, что ему сказала Линда. Конечно, она не знала, с кем на самом деле разговаривает, и не до конца понимала ситуацию. Но все же в ее словах была доля истины. Мартинссон очень ясно осознавал, что стал для Курта обузой. Да и действительно, у них с Куртом вряд ли есть будущее. И рано или поздно Волландер это поймет. Он вспомнит, что на самом деле никакой не гей и что предпочитает женщин. И те чувства, которые он сейчас испытывает к нему, Магнусу, со временем потускнеют. И все, что Магнус мог ему предложить - это будущее в компании увечного человека. На все оставшиеся Курту годы. Драгоценное время, которое Мартинссон у него жестоко отнимал.  
И да, ему было хорошо с Волландером, но будет ли самому Курт так же хорошо с Магнусом через год, через два, через десять лет?  
Все эти мысли без конца крутились в его голове до тех пор, пока однажды, в один из вечеров, когда Курта снова не было дома, он не поднял трубку и не набрал почти полузабытый номер:  
\- Свен? Это Магнус. Мне нужна твоя помощь.


	3. Chapter 3

Как это часто и бывает, неважно начавшийся день к вечеру стремится стать еще хуже. И пока что события дня старшего инспектора полиции Волландера только подтверждали это правило. Он нервно мерил шагами комнату для совещаний под пристальными взглядами Анне-Бритт и Лизы Холгерссон и молча бесился.  
Преступник раз за разом переигрывал сыскарей, оставляя за собой все удлиняющуюся вереницу трупов, и пока что полиция была бессильна его остановить. Волландер занимался этим делом уже месяц, даже сумел продвинуться вперед и установить личность убийцы, но тот искусно уходил из расставленных на него капканов и на какое-то время залегал на дно. А когда снова появлялся, то только для того, чтобы оставить полиции новый "подарочек" в виде очередного свежего трупа.  
Хуже всего было то, что, если поначалу преступник только отмахивался от полиции, как от надоедливых мошек, продолжая собирать свою кровавую жатву, теперь в область его самого пристального интереса попал и сам Волландер. При этом старший инспектор не стоял даже во главе следственной бригады, а лишь входил в одну из региональных ячеек, подключенных к поискам, так как убийца орудовал по всей территории Швеции. И все же стоило Курту с уверенностью назвать имя преступника, как тот моментально обратил на него внимание. И Волландер не мог сказать, что это внимание ему так уж импонировало.  
На секунду остановившись, Курт в который раз перебрал в голове известные ему факты. Якоб Аксель, тридцати трех лет, бывший профессиональный военный, три года назад получил направление вместе с отличными рекомендациями на подготовку по программе спецслужб. Однако был отчислен, не проучившись и года, по настоянию штатных психологов.  
Курт так и не смог увидеть полную копию заключения специалистов, о чем очень жалел. Психологический портрет убийцы, переданный полиции, явно был не достаточно полным, не отражал всей глубины безумия Акселя. Одно было предельно ясно: убийца был социопатом, холодным и безжалостным, даже жестоким, если судить о состоянии найденных полицией тел. Эксперты уверяли, что ни одно из повреждений, обнаруженных на телах убитых, не было причинено в запале или припадке ярости. Пытки, которым Аксель порой подвергал свои жертвы, были продуманы и не несли в себе признаков внутреннего конфликта. Даже нельзя было сказать, что убийца получал от этого какое-то удовольствие. Казалось, он просто пользовался любой возможностью вселить в души людей первобытный ужас, заставить трепетать в страхе от неизвестности. Следующей жертвой мог стать любой государственный служащий, выбранный наугад, без какой-либо системы, в произвольно выбранном лене страны.  
Якоб Аксель упивался ощущением всемогущества до тех пор, пока к расследованию не подключился Волландер. Пока по всем каналам радио и телевидения Швеции не прозвучало официальное предупреждение; пока в одночасье не разрушилась завеса тайны и всему населению не стало известно лицо и имя маньяка. Следующие два убийства несли на себе личный отпечаток и касались непосредственно Волландера.  
Каким-то образом тот добрался до фигурантов самого первого дела, которое Курт вел, когда еще только пришел на работу в полицию. Аксель открыл счет, убив двоих. Самого первого человека, которого Волландер отправил в тюрьму; давно отсидевшего положенный срок и вышедшего на свободу. И одного из свидетелей по тому же делу. Обоих нашли ранним утром на строительной площадке, связанными и по пояс, спиной к спине, погруженными в бетон; с перерезанными глотками.  
После были новые тела, и за каждую новую смерть Волландер чувствовал себя персонально ответственным. А вчера ему на работу пришла посылка - небольшая коробка в праздничной упаковке и лентах. Внутри были фотографии его дочери, Линды, и короткая записка, составленная из вырезанных газетных букв: "Повысим ставки в игре?"  
И вот сейчас Волландер не находил себе места, переживая за дочь и надеясь, что коллеги-полицейские в Стокгольме успеют ее найти прежде, чем до нее доберется Аксель. И одновременно боялся, что уже слишком поздно...  
Лиза и Анне-Бритт благоразумно хранили полное молчание, понимая, что сейчас испытывает Курт и что любые слова поддержки будут пустыми, пока он не удостоверится, что с его дочерью все в порядке.  
Тишина в комнате настолько сгустилась, что, казалось, ее можно было резать ножом, когда на столе ожил мобильный Курта, разразившись знакомой жизнерадостной трелью. Волландер метнулся к нему через весь кабинет.  
\- Пап, это я, - донесся до него знакомый голос Линды. - Тут какие-то люди говорят, что это ты их послал, и хотят, чтобы я села в их машину. Он предъявили документы, но...  
\- Да-да, они действительно полицейские, все верно, - поспешил успокоить ее Курт. - Дай-ка одному из них трубку.  
Обменявшись парой фраз с коллегой в Стокгольме и убедившись, что действительно разговаривает с Онне Линдеманном, старым приятелем, с которым вместе заканчивал Академию, Курт попросил вернуть телефон дочери.  
\- Пап, в чем дело? Почему я куда-то должна с ними ехать?  
Волландер только вздохнул, мысленно взмолившись: "Ну, пожалуйста, один раз, хоть один раз просто сделай так, как я прошу". Вслух же сказал совсем другое:  
\- Тебе грозит опасность. Вполне реальная. Из-за меня, из-за дела, которое я сейчас веду. Поэтому сейчас ты сядешь в машину вместе с этими полицейскими - не бойся, они оба мои хорошие знакомые, - и они отвезут тебя в Истад. Здесь, вместе с одним из опытных полицейских, ты сядешь на паром до Германии, а оттуда тебя перевезут во Францию. Извини, я понимаю, что вламываюсь в твою жизнь, но это ненадолго, обещаю. Просто... пожалуйста, не спорь.  
Линда долго молчала, переваривая услышанное, а когда все же ответила, в ее голосе отчетливо слышался страх:  
\- Все так серьезно?  
\- Серьезнее некуда.  
\- Хорошо... И, пап? Мы же увидимся?  
\- Да, у нас будет пара часов до отправки парома. Может, больше.  
Закончив разговор, Курт обессиленно рухнул на ближайший стул и обхватил голову руками:  
\- Если с ней что-нибудь случится...  
\- Все будет в порядке, - заверила его Лиза, понимая, что сейчас настало то самое время, когда ему нужно услышать чью-то чужую уверенность. - С нее глаз не спустят до самой Франции, а там сразу же отвезут в одно из убежищ Европола. Даже ты не будешь знать, где находится Линда. На тот случай...  
\- ... если Аксель доберется до меня самого, - кивнул Волландер.  
Анне-Бритт встала и приблизилась к ним:  
\- Курт, ты уверен, что он не тронет твою бывшую жену?  
\- Вряд ли, - покачал головой Волландер, - нас с ней давно ничего не связывает. Нет, он бьет по тому, что мне действительно важно и дорого: дочь и работа. К тому же мы не можем защитить всех, с кем я когда-либо контактировал - это физически невозможно. Поэтому пока что нам остается убирать с его дороги самые очевидные мишени и надеяться, что он сделает ошибку. Должен же этот ублюдок хоть иногда ошибаться! - грохнул он по столу кулаком.  
\- Мы его поймаем, Курт, - похлопала его по плечу Холгерссон. - Езжай пока домой, тебе нужно выспаться. Да, и еще: я выставила внешнюю охрану возле твоего дома на ночь. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
Волландер только безразлично махнул рукой, и женщины вышли из комнаты, оставив его одного. А он уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки и подавил в себе желание закричать. То, что было ему дорого, дороже всего на свете: Линда, работа... и Магнус. Только о нем-то Лиза и не знала. Сказать по правде, она даже облегченно выдохнула, когда Мартинссон внезапно уехал и Курт снова погрузился в служебные обязанности с головой. Сам же Курт... Он до сих пор находился в состоянии запоздалого шока после того, как, вернувшись одним вечером домой, не застал там ни Магнуса, ни Уллы.  
Лишь записка белым квадратом выделялась на темном дереве журнального стола в гостиной:  
"Прости за побег и спасибо тебе. За все.  
Не волнуйся, со мной все будет в порядке, я больше не хочу умирать.  
Мне теперь есть, о чем помнить.  
Ты только живи дальше, Курт. И будь счастлив.  
Люблю.  
Всегда твой,  
Магнус".  
И все, ни единой зацепки: ни как, ни почему, ни где его искать. Из вещей Мартинссон взял только самое необходимое, документы и пару безделушек, подаренных Куртом. Из гостиной исчез серый плащ и теплая куртка, из шкафа - несколько брюк и рубашек, из кладовки - ничем не приметный вместительный старый рюкзак. На столе рядом с запиской обнаружился большой конверт, в нем - документы, извещающие о том, что квартира переписана на имя Волландера, вместе с парой сотен тысяч крон в счет уже погашенного долга.  
Курт остался, хотя поначалу подумывал о том, чтобы снова куда-нибудь переехать. Однако вечер за вечером возвращаясь в квартиру, в которой больше не было Магнуса, но оставались его вещи, его запах, отпечаток его сущности, Волландер понял, что просто не в состоянии оставить все позади. Это место стало его домом, здесь жили его воспоминания, лучшие и худшие, здесь все словно было пропитано человеком, которого он любил, искренне и без остатка, всей душой.  
И конечно же, Курт искал. Искал каждую свободную минуту, проводя за компьютером или на телефоне часы, постепенно складывающиеся в дни, перерывая базы данных, ища хоть какой-то след, по которому можно было бы пройти, чтобы найти пропавшего парня. Но везде натыкался на глухую стену. Магнус пропал, словно в воду канул. И было обидно, и горько, и больно, и пусто.  
А теперь еще было и страшно. Курт места себе не находил из страха, что Аксель найдет Магнуса первым.

***

Линда зашла в квартиру и с любопытством осмотрелась. По ней было видно, что ночная поездка через полстраны изрядно ее вымотала, не говоря уже о затаившемся в глубине ее глаз страхе. Видимо, полицейские, доставившие его дочь сюда, рассказали ей о текущем расследовании, чтобы она понимала необходимость принятым ее отцом мер. Курт не ждал их так рано, видимо, водитель всю дорогу вжимал педаль газа до упора, и теперь у них было по меньшей мере несколько часов до отхода первого утреннего парома.  
Курт обнял дочь, а потом молча наблюдал, как она разувается и снимает пальто в тесной прихожей.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь поспать, - предложил он. - Я постелил свежее белье в спальне.  
Линда только отрицательно покачала головой, грустно улыбнулась и, подхватив сумку, прошла в гостиную.  
Не зная, что еще сказать, Курт спросил:  
\- Кофе? Или, может, чай заварить? Раз уж спать ты не хочешь...  
\- Да, спасибо... чай.  
Он ушел на кухню, оставив ее осматриваться. Отношения между ними были все еще натянутыми, хотя и постепенно налаживались. Во всяком случае, они снова изредка говорили по телефону, и это было уже началом.  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную с двумя кружками горячего чая, Линда стояла у невысокого комода, разглядывая стоявшую там фотографию.  
\- Чья это квартира? - спросила она.  
\- Моя.  
\- Но... - она в замешательстве показала на фотографию Магнуса, одну из немногих, которые Курт не убрал; слишком больно было каждый день смотреть на знакомое лицо и понимать, как много он потерял всего за один летний вечер.  
\- Я здесь живу, - пожал плечами Курт. - Магнус... он переписал квартиру на мое имя. Прежде чем... - сглотнув комок в горле, Волландер отвел глаза от снимка, чувствуя, как глаза снова начинает привычно пощипывать, и закончил: - Прежде чем мы расстались.  
\- Подожди, - нахмурилась Линда, уже внимательнее оглядывая гостиную. - В каком смысле, расстались?  
\- В том самом, - отрезал Курт, не желая больше продолжать слишком тяжелый для него разговор. - У меня были счастливые полгода вместе с человеком, которого я любил. Все еще люблю. А потом он ушел. Оставил все вещи, переписал на меня квартиру, взял свою собаку и ушел, исчез, пропал без вести. А я... я остался. Конец истории.  
Повисла тишина. Курт отвернулся к окну, уставился в предрассветные сумерки, пытаясь справиться с собой. Черт, столько времени уже прошло, а он все еще не мог спокойно вспоминать, как вернулся несколько месяцев назад в пустую квартиру.  
\- Ты сказал, что у тебя был любовник, - голос Линды за его спиной был тихим и неуверенным. - Что он молодой...  
\- Да, Магнус намного моложе меня, - пожал плечами Курт, не оборачиваясь. - Какая уж теперь разница? Да и какое тебе до этого дело? Насколько я помню, ты была не в восторге от нашей связи.  
\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что твоим любовником был Магнус? Тот самый Магнус, который спас мне жизнь? Магнус, который ослеп? Магнус, который едва не покончил с собой? О, Господи! Какая же я дура!  
Недоуменно нахмурившись, Волландер повернулся к дочери, которая сидела в кресле, обхватив голову руками, и мерно раскачивалась, продолжая ругать себя последними словами.  
\- Ты-то здесь причем?  
Линда замерла, подняла на него полные слез, умоляющие глаза и еле слышно прошептала:  
\- Пап, прости меня. Я такую глупость сделала... Я ведь тогда пошла в Управление и спросила у дежурного твой домашний телефон. Магнус поднял трубку, а я не знала, что это он. И мне теперь так стыдно... Я ему таких гадостей наговорила...  
Она не выдержала и расплакалась, а Курт стоял, как громом пораженный, и не знал, ни как ему реагировать на это признание, ни что сказать в ответ. По крайней мере, он теперь понимал, почему Магнус оставил его.  
Линда могла быть очень убедительной и даже жестокой, если ей этого хотелось. И должно быть, какие-то сказанные ею слова пришлись слишком близко к истине. И Курт, с его желанием оградить Магнуса от проблем, попытками сохранить втайне неудачный разговор с Линдой, сам тогда оттолкнул от себя парня, практически избегая его, засиживаясь в барах и приходя домой поздно. А Магнус, с его чудовищной неуверенностью в их отношениях, наверняка пришел к тем самым выводам, которые и заставили его бросить все и просто сбежать. Как все просто... просто, грустно и по-дурацки вышло.  
\- Паром отходит через три часа, - наконец сказал Курт, не глядя на дочь. - Я... мне нужно побыть одному.

***

Следующие несколько дней после отъезда Линды прошли в настораживающей тишине и спокойствии. Аксель снова залег на дно, и оставалось только ждать, когда он снова высунет нос из той норы, куда он забился, подготавливая новое убийство. Курт всей кожей чувствовал, как нарастает в нем напряжение, но ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как бесконечно перечитывать материалы следствия в поисках упущенных деталей, за которые можно было бы ухватиться.  
Потом наступили выходные, и Курт, не желая сидеть в пустой квартире, провел их в Управлении. Понедельник же начался с того, что на работу не явился Найберг. Прождав до десяти утра, Лиза с тяжелым сердцем отправила Курта в сопровождении Анне-Бритт и патрульной машины домой к эксперту. Дверь ломали в полной тишине, не глядя друг на друга, пытаясь как-то подготовиться к тому, что они могут найти внутри. И какой же была их радость, когда Найберг нашелся в собственной ванной, избитый до потери сознания, связанный и с залепленным скотчем ртом, но живой.  
Пока в квартире работали эксперты, Курт отправился вместе с Найбергом в больницу, а после долго сидел у больничной койки, дожидаясь, когда тот очнется. Волландер и не заметил, как задремал, пока его не разбудила медсестра, кивком указав на пришедшего в сознание мужчину.  
\- Как ты? - склонился над ним Курт и тут же покривился: - Да, знаю, глупый вопрос, но все же...  
\- Ему был нужен Магнус, - перебил его Найберг, едва слышным шепотом. - И, Курт, Аксель знает, где его искать. У него есть адрес Мартинссона...  
\- Как? Откуда?  
\- Это я помог ему исчезнуть, - признался эксперт, отводя взгляд. - Магнус позвонил мне поздно вечером и....  
\- Диктуй адрес, - отрезал Волландер, борясь с желанием схватить и так потрепанного коллегу за грудки и хорошенько его встряхнуть.  
Записав данные, Курт сразу же связался с Лизой по телефону. Под внимательным, полным сожаления и немой просьбы о прощении Найберга.  
\- Копенгаген? Дания? - удивлению Лизы не было предела, но она быстро вернулась к профессиональному тону: - Я свяжусь с датскими коллегами, будем надеяться, что они успеют.  
\- У Акселя были все выходные. Он десять раз мог успеть сгонять до границы и обратно, - ответил Волландер, изо всех давя сжавший его сердце страх. - Передай датчанам, что я подъеду к дому Мартинссона через, - он сверился с часами, - полтора-два часа.  
\- Хорошо.  
Волландер сунул мобильник в карман и, бросив последний, полный ярости взгляд на Найберга, вышел из палаты. А спустя десять минут он уже выезжал на автомагистраль, ведущую к Эрресуннскому мосту.

***

Когда Волландер приехал на место, в квартире Мартинссона уже вовсю сновали датские полицейские. Курт предъявил удостоверение, и его пропустили внутрь. Он зашел, осматриваясь, отмечая, что и здесь Магнус не изменил самому себе. В комнатах царил идеальный порядок, если не считать рабочий кабинет, в котором явно что-то искали. Волландер уже хотел было представиться ведущему осмотр инспектору, когда услышал короткий тяфк из соседней комнаты. Заглянув туда, он кивнул молоденькому парнишке-патрульному и опустился на колени перед радостно завилявшей хвостом собакой:  
\- Улла, девочка моя, ну, здравствуй.  
\- Она сидела перед дверью в квартиру, когда мы подъехали, - сказал полицейский. - У нее что-то с правой передней лапой...  
Нахмурившись, Курт осмотрел лапу. Он, конечно, не был ветеринаром, но вряд ли это был перелом. Скорее, сильный ушиб.  
\- Наверное, на них напали у самого дома.  
В комнату заглянул еще кто-то:  
\- Старший инспектор Волландер?  
Курт поднялся и ответил на энергичное рукопожатие высокого подтянутого седого мужчины, одетого в черный костюм-тройку. Этот человек сразу вызвал у него невольную ассоциацию с похоронным бюро.  
\- Инспектор Адриан Кьер. Как я понял, вы знакомы с молодым человеком, который живет по этому адресу?  
\- Да, он мой бывший коллега, - подтвердил Волландер. - Ему пришлось оставить службу из-за потери зрения.  
Кьер задумчиво покосился на Уллу:  
\- Хм... значит, это собака-поводырь? То-то мы все удивлялись тому, как хорошо она воспитана.  
\- На ней не было уздечки? - уточнил Курт.  
Датчанин отрицательно мотнул головой:  
\- Стандартный ошейник и короткий поводок.  
\- Странно, - задумался Курт. - Магнус всегда пользовался специальной жесткой уздечкой. Без нее он не в состоянии ориентироваться... Впрочем, это вряд ли относится к делу.  
\- Вы правы, инспектор. Может, пройдем на кухню и вы объясните, что вообще происходит?  
Через час он уже спускался вместе с датской выездной бригадой по лестнице, а оставшиеся наверху патрульные были заняты тем, что опечатывали квартиру Мартинссона. Уллу пришлось на время отправить в полицейский питомник, где за ней обещали приглядывать. Выслушав рассказ Волландера, инспектор Кьер решил, что всем пойдет только на пользу, если шведский коллега присоединится к следствию. Они договорились встретиться в Управлении Центрального округа и разошлись по машинам.  
Курт как раз вставил ключ в зажигание, когда зазвонил его мобильный.  
\- Волландер, - привычно бросил он в трубку, другой рукой застегивая ремень безопасности.  
\- Наверное, это очень страшно, не знать, что случилось с тем, кто тебе дорог. Не так ли, инспектор?  
И Курт замер, впервые услышав холодные интонации убийцы.  
\- Страшно надеяться, представляя при этом в красках, как он будет выглядеть, когда его найдут. Вы ведь видели фотографии, инспектор, да и вряд ли сын художника может жаловаться на скудное воображение.  
\- Если с ним что-то... - начал Волландер дрожащим от гнева голосом, но Аксель его перебил:  
\- Он жив. Пока что. И если вы сделаете все так, как я вам скажу, то, вполне возможно... Думайте, что хотите, но убивать увечных мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия - слишком отдает милосердием.

***

"Не делайте глупостей, инспектор", - сказал ему напоследок Аксель, и сейчас, подъезжая к заброшенному складу на окраине Копенгагена, Волландер надеялся, что все сделал правильно, что хотя бы раз, когда ему это действительно важно, он сможет переиграть преступника. На кону была жизнь Мартинссона, и если с ним что-то случится, то Курту будет лучше сразу положить удостоверение и оружие на стол Лизы Холгерссон. Работать в полиции он уже больше не сможет.  
Внутри склада было просторно, холодно и пусто. Из разбитых окон высоко наверху ощутимо тянуло осенним сквозняком, на полу лежали невесть как сюда попавшие сухие кленовые листья. Волландер внимательно всматривался в полумрак, когда неожиданно в дальнем конце помещения вспыхнула одинокая тусклая лампа, освещая небольшой пятачок пространства.  
Курт подошел ближе, когда из темноты послышалось:  
\- Этого достаточно, инспектор. Стойте, где стоите.  
А затем в круг света вышли два человека: Магнус и Аксель. Преступник прикрывался парнем, как живым щитом, удерживая его одной рукой за волосы. В другой был пистолет, упирающийся Мартинссону в шею под самым подбородком. Аксель растянул губы в безумной ухмылке, но Курт на него не смотрел. Он с жадностью вглядывался в Магнуса, отмечая, как тот похудел за долгие месяцы разлуки, в какую странную, разнотипную одежду тот был одет - смесь не сочетающихся между собой цветов и стилей. Все слишком яркое, нехарактерное, уродливо и чуждо смотревшееся на его долговязом теле.  
Под левым глазом Мартинссона красовался темный кровоподтек, тянущийся к самому виску, и Курт с трудом подавил желание броситься вперед и вырвать его из рук преступника. Это было бы очевидной глупостью, и он сдержал этот порыв.  
\- Оружие.  
Курт нехотя расстегнул наплечную кобуру, вытащил пистолет и, положив его на пол, пинком отправил в дальний угол.  
\- Это все?  
\- Можешь обыскать меня, - предложил Волландер, разводя руки в стороны.  
\- Нашли дурака, - усмехнулся Аксель и сильнее вдавил дуло пистолета в шею Мартинссона.  
Тот глухо застонал и впервые за все время открыл глаза. Его руки, стянутые впереди липкой лентой, на секунду напряглись, но тут же снова расслабились. Курта прошиб холодный пот, когда до него внезапно дошел весь ужас ситуации.  
Сразу же после звонка он отправился, как и договаривался с инспектором Кьером, в Управление, где и выложил тому все, как на духу: про звонок преступника, про договоренность встретиться на заброшенном складе, про то, что Мартинссон, скорее всего, еще жив, про условие явиться одному...  
Волландер надеялся, что Аксель не ожидал найти Магнуса в Дании. Что это и было тем самым проколом, которого от него так долго ждала шведская полиция. Мартинссон для убийцы был слишком лакомым кусочком, чтобы отказаться от намеченных планов. Но если в Швеции он каким-то образом раз за разом проникал в их компьютерные системы и ухитрялся быть в курсе всех планов полиции, то в Дании у него не было заранее подготовленной базы, не было знания всех входов и выходов в систему, не было нор, в которые он мог бы забиться в случае неудачи. В чужой стране Аксель вынужден был играть по обычным правилам игры.  
И на это-то Волландер и надеялся.  
Чего он не учел, а точнее, забыл - что в руках убийцы был человек, который уже пытался однажды покончить жить самоубийством. И Курт не мог положиться на то, что в случае, если ему будет угрожать реальная опасность, Магнус не попытается закрыть его своим телом, не окажет сопротивление вооруженному пистолетом преступнику. Мартинссон не знал, что весь район был оцеплен силами полицейского спецназа, что под одеждой Курта скрывался миниатюрный жучок, позволявший Кьеру слышать каждое слово. И он не знал, что Волландер тянул время, чтобы группа захвата успела занять позиции.  
\- Что дальше?  
\- Дальше? - Аксель рассмеялся. - А дальше не будет ничего, инспектор. Конец пути. Вы мне мешаете, а значит вас нужно убрать с дороги.  
Курт до последнего надеялся, что переговоры затянутся. Он планировал втянуть преступника в разговор, заставить его ослабить внимание, в идеале - обменять себя на Магнуса. И оказался совершенно неподготовлен к тому, что все закончится так быстро. Злой удовлетворенной усмешкой, играющей на губах Акселя, и дулом пистолета, направленного ему прямо в голову.  
"Вот и все", - только и успел подумать он, когда Магнус, до этого стоявший абсолютно неподвижно, внезапно резко выбросил руки вверх, перехватывая запястье убийцы.  
Грянул выстрел, затем еще один и еще. Пули ушли в потолок, послышался звон осыпающегося стекла.  
Курт бросился вперед, чтобы вмешаться в драку, на ходу доставая второй пистолет, спрятанный сзади, за поясом брюк. С коротким вскриком Мартинссон отлетел от Акселя, все же тот был мастером восточных единоборств и быстро сумел отойти от неожиданности. Убийца снова поднял свое оружие, направляя его на этот раз на распростертого на полу парня, когда в грудь ему ударили одна за другой три пули, ставя точку в короткой схватке.  
Волландер подошел к хрипящему Акселю, коротким ударом ноги выбил из его руки пистолет и отошел в сторону, предоставив как раз ворвавшейся в помещение группе захвата разбираться с умирающим преступником. Сам же он опустился на колени рядом со все еще сидевшим на полу Магнусом и с коротким всхлипом, не в силах произнести ни слова, резко притянул его к себе, крепко, едва ли не жадно обнимая, дрожащими ладонями гладя по голове и осторожно целуя.  
В какой-то момент рядом с ними кто-то остановился и мужской голос, в котором Курт даже сквозь пелену опустошающего облегчения узнал наполненные вежливой иронией интонации инспектора Кьера, спросил:  
\- Значит, коллеги?  
\- Бывшие, - чуть ворчливо ответил Магнус вместо Курта, на секунду отстраняясь и кривя в усмешке тонкие губы.


	4. Эпилог

Дописав письмо, Волландер пробежал напоследок по строкам глазами, нажал на "Отправить" и откинулся в кресле. Поясница и плечи откликнулись неприятным ноющим жжением - пора было немного размяться: навестить пару свидетелей по не связанным между собой делам, заехать в порт, забрать из банка видеозапись недавнего и совершенно наглого ограбления. Если между делом удастся еще заскочить в супермаркет за продуктами - это будет вообще замечательно.  
С тяжким вздохом натянув теплую куртку, Курт погасил настольную лампу и вышел в общий зал.  
Там царила предпраздничная суета: пара патрульных, закончивших смену, с шутками и смехом устанавливали в свободном углу большую разлапистую ель, две девушки из диспетчерской, стоя на стульях, которые, в свою очередь, возвышались на столах в разных концах помещения, прикрепляли длинную гирлянду к вбитым как раз для такого случая крюкам. Еще несколько человек доставали из большой коробки новогодние игрушки и раскладывали их на расстеленной на одном из столов скатерти.  
Посреди всей этой веселой и радостной суматохи пара инспекторов все же как-то пыталась работать, однако даже они улыбались, изредка кидая взгляды на суетящихся коллег. Анне-Бритт была одной из этих работяг, и Курт ненадолго задержался у ее стола:  
\- Давай-ка ты двигай домой. Рождество на носу, порадуй домашних. А мы уж тут сами...  
Она не стала с ним спорить, только быстро чмокнула его в щеку, пожелала счастливого Рождества и принялась собираться. А он остановился у нужного ему второго трудоголика, как раз потиравшего глаза, воспаленные от долгого вглядывания в экран лэптопа.  
\- Собирайся, поедешь со мной. Заодно проветришься немного.  
Магнус с сомнением покосился на вереницу данных на экране, но затем решительно кивнул и захлопнул крышку компьютера. Улла, до этого тихо спавшая под столом, встрепенулась и вопросительно уставилась на хозяина. Магнус с сожалением покачал головой:  
\- Не сейчас, девочка. Жди.  
Лениво вильнув хвостом в ответ, Улла зевнула и устроилась поудобнее, явно собираясь спать дальше.  
Курт ждал Мартинссона в кои-то веки терпеливо, со снисходительной улыбкой наблюдая за праздничными приготовлениями. Все, как всегда, в последний момент, когда до Рождества осталось всего несколько часов. Эта суматоха повторялась в Управлении неизменно, из года в год. Поколения сменялись, люди уходили, на их место приходили новые, а вот сумасшедший ритм работы оставался неизменным. Но все же хорошо, что хоть иногда, хотя бы раз в год, в следственном отделе можно было слышать такой искренний и радостный смех.  
Уже в машине, прежде чем завести двигатель, Курт покосился на сидевшего рядом младшего инспектора, который все еще тер глаза, и, вздохнув, полез в карман пиджака:  
\- Опять забыл? - и, дождавшись утвердительного и немного виноватого кивка, протянул Магнусу пузырек с глазными каплями. - Что бы ты без меня делал? Держи.  
Тот быстро сгреб с его ладони вожделенное лекарство и вскоре облегченно расслабился:  
\- Куда едем?  
\- В порт.  
Выруливая со служебной парковки, Курт вспомнил, каких сил ему стоило уломать Лизу Холгерссон пойти против должностных инструкций и позволить им и дальше работать вместе. В итоге к назревающему конфликту подключилось даже Региональное Управление в Мальмё, определив им испытательный срок в полтора года. За это время они должны были убедить Холгерссон, что способны выполнять свои обязанности, не вмешивая в них личную жизнь.  
До конца срока оставалось несколько месяцев, и пока, основательно постучав по дереву, можно было сказать, что все шло хорошо.  
Волландер ехал через заснеженный город и вспоминал, как одновременно и удивился, и обрадовался, когда Магнус, нервничая и явно чувствуя себя виноватым, признался, что зрение начало постепенно возвращаться к нему еще в Дании. Именно поэтому он в какой-то момент прекратил пользоваться специальной уздечкой для Уллы и перешел на обычный поводок.  
Якоб Аксель был абсолютно уверен, что взятый им в заложники парень слеп, как крот. Поэтому, вопреки здравому смыслу, и стянул ему руки впереди, а не за спиной. Магнус только слегка преувеличил свою неспособность нормально сохранять баланс, чтобы преступник окончательно расслабился. А дальше... дальше все зависело от скорости его реакции и самую малость - от храбрости.  
Как только Магнус осознал, что, вероятнее всего, скоро сможет нормально видеть, умирать ему расхотелось окончательно и бесповоротно. Самому расхотелось, а вовсе не потому, что это было бы своего рода предательством по отношению к Курту, удерживающим его от повторной попытки раньше. Погибнуть, когда он уже был готов и сам вернуться к Курту с повинной, когда в будущем его ждала привычная, нормальная, зрячая жизнь рядом с любимым человеком - было бы очень обидно.  
Но обошлось.  
И кстати, Курт все-таки заехал Мартинссону в челюсть, когда тот окончательно пришел в норму. От души, с наслаждением и с чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Так, как этот парень, ему еще не мотал нервы никто и никогда. Даже все причуды бывшей жены, Инги, меркли по сравнению с выходками этого засранца. И все же Курт не променял бы его ни на кого другого, сколько бы нервных клеток он не угробил уже и еще только не досчитается в будущем.  
\- Вечером, наверное, лучше разделиться, - предложил Мартинссон, нарушив уютную тишину. - Я заберу Нину, а ты заскочи в кондитерскую. Ну, знаешь, ту, что в самом начале Гарнизонной улицы.  
\- Так к тому времени уже все закрыто будет, - возразил Курт.  
\- Зайди со стороны самой пекарни, тебе откроют. Я заказал торт и их фирменное мороженое с мятным вкусом.  
\- Ага, и, может, вы мне все же наконец объясните эту вашу неистребимую тягу лопать мятное мороженое в устрашающих количествах в любое время года, - проворчал Курт, который уже не раз интересовался причинами этой странности, но Нина с Магнусом только очень похоже ухмылялись и говорили, что всему свое время. - И что вы в нем нашли?..  
Магнус загадочно и немного грустно улыбнулся, но, уже отвернувшись к окну, все же тихо ответил:  
\- Небо, Курт. Мы нашли в нем небо.

Конец


End file.
